User blog:UnstableIsotope42/Isotope's Rap Battles Season 1. Bruce Banner Vs Dr. Henry Jekyll
Woohoo! #2! Here we go. I'll try and get a working infobox soon, but I need some help in it, send me any tips on infoboxes, like how to use them, heh. You may notice something new, I have titlecards! Yay! That's neat. Also, if you're confused, Banner's location is the gamma bomb test site. Bruce Banner, from Earth-616 in the Marvel Universe, he was a geeky particle physicist until one night a teenager accidentally drove into a gamma bomb testing site. Banner quickly helped the teen into a ditch, the teen made it out okay, but Banner had a different story. The bomb sent gamma rays throughout his body, making him cursed with the alter-ego Hulk. Dr. Henry Jekyll, from the novel Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Jekyll was a scientist with a sneaky alter-ego, Mr. Edward Hyde. Hyde represented Jekyll's demons, and inner lusts, a devilish-werewolf thing. Over time, Hyde got more and more in control over Jekyll, Jekyll made potions and salts to prevent Hyde from taking over temporarily, eventually Jekyll ran out of resources to make the brew and Hyde fully took over. Now that you know the characters, let's watch them rap. ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES! VERSUS BEGIN! Dr. Henry Jekyll: I'm an excellent man, delicate and distinguished, Look at you, a sad physicist whom society relinquished. I'm dropping rap bombs, watch the waves of rap rays blow over. Beating your flimsy books as if it's far from hard-cover. I'm a born alpha leader, you're gamma radiated. Just a geek in his lab, it's the music, go and face it. Bruce, a fragile man, he looks up to a vase. Did the bomb give you that... face? Because that visage must've been from toxins. You're just hiding from your daddy problems. You're soft and weak I can easily crack you open wide! At this point, there's no where to run, or Hyde. Bruce Banner: Oh please, you can't face reality or the fact. You're shrinking, unable to keep your demons intact. You're the real loner, in your lab without a lover, Go full Hulk on you like it's a smackdown, brother! I've got Hulk under control, mind your change manners. Fight ya like Bruce Lee, hang you like Banner. Please I'm a prodigy, you just turn into a beast. The kind of creature that should be on a leash. Hyde's a menace, and the townsfolk fear 'em. And you can't hold him back no matter how many serums. And salts and brews and solvents for your problems. Man-made prescriptions won't stop or solve them. Transformation Verse: Grr, lanky man think he so smart? I can tear him into several part! Stop it Hyde! I'm in the middle of rapping! I can kill him just lemme at him! I can see you're busy, so I'll just leave... I still need to sharpen my teeth! *bites Banner* Ow! Jeez, Did Hyde just bite me? Yeah, Hyde can get a bit feisty... Now stop it Hyde, you're making me cranky! Ouch, my hand, this makes me, angry... Oh no, I'm beginning to black out and crash... Watch out for the Incredible Hulk's smash... What have I done, oh no, I feel shoddy... Haha! I have taken over Jekyll's body! Now that I have fully taken control of me. Time to take down Mr. Green lyrically. Hyde's picture goes here, but for some reason, it won't upload. The Incredible Hulk: Puny ape! Try to fight the Hulk? You just end up as Edd-wood pulp! Tick me off? Prepare to get demolished! Hulk crushed Hyde's gut! Tales to Astonish! Mr. Edward Hyde: It's the end of your luck, Mr. Jolly Green Infant. You try to be nice, but you're still cold and distant. You don't know 'bout who you're dissin' Once you see the fire raps I'm dishin' I already took down Jekyll and Nerd-Boy, too. What make you think I won't go easy on you? You're outdated Robby, don't you know? You got done replaced by Amadeus Cho! The Incredible Hulk: You're a whack werewolf with freaky fangs! Part sideburn, part orangutan! You failed against two rappers, now you over! You lost even with double exposure! WHO WON WHO'S NEXT? I DON'T KN- I MEAN YOU DECIDE! ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES! Who won? Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk Dr. Henry Jekyll/Mr. Edward Hyde Category:Blog posts